Just Harry
by ChoCedric
Summary: Harry held Ginny's hand and smiled, staring up at the blue sky with its white, fluffy clouds, and felt extremely content. A missing moment from HBP, which describes one of Harry and Ginny's conversations by the lake.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Please review! I would really appreciate feedback. I enjoy writing missing moments, and this one, I especially enjoyed writing. We didn't get to see much of Harry and Ginny's relationship in the books, so I wanted to expand on it. Harry often talked about the happy hours they spent by the lake, so I wanted to write about one of them. I really hope you enjoy this!

Just Harry

By: ChoCedric

Harry Potter had never felt as comfortable as he did now, sitting by the lake with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, beside him. He had never thought he could ever feel this happy. His entire life had been one obstacle after another, and he had never thought he'd get a break. But here, holding Ginny's hand, he finally realized what true peace felt like. All the pain, all the hurt, especially that which had accumulated over the past few years, seemed to disappear in her presence.

He knew it wouldn't last, though, that Voldemort would poke his ugly head in again, breaking the tranquility, but for now, Harry would live for the moment. Ever since he was a child, stuck in the cupboard under the stairs, he had prayed for a moment like this, a moment where he could just be himself with no worries, no cares. It seemed as though his wish had finally come true, even if it was only temporary.

The day was warm and sunny, and Ginny's hand felt smooth in his more calloused one. He would soak it up for as long as he could before reality set in again. He knew there would come a time where he had to face Voldemort, and he knew for that fight he'd have to go it alone. But now, it was as though the world was a light, happy place. He smiled up at the blue sky with its white, fluffy clouds, and felt extremely content.

"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned to look at her, getting lost within her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, Ginny?" he said just as softly, squeezing her hand.

"I have to admit something to you," said Ginny, and for a fleeting moment, her face colored up with shame.

"What is it?" asked Harry, noting her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I reckon you know this already," she continued, "But I need to tell you again, just to get it off my chest. When I used to look at you, when I used to think of you ... I didn't see you as you really are. Back when I was a stupid, naive little girl, back before I really got to know you ... I thought of you as Harry Potter, the celebrity who beat the Dark Lord. I'm so ashamed of it now, Harry, but when I thought of being with you, I thought of how amazing it would be to be with a celebrity. I never saw you for you." Her face downcast, she paused for a few seconds, and then went on, "But now ... now, I see you as much more than the Boy Who Lived. I see you as a strong person who has survived and dealt with so much, who still managed to keep his good heart through all of it. If it was me ... Harry, if it was me, I would have given up by now."

Harry looked deep into her eyes, and squeezed her hand again. "No, you wouldn't have given up," he whispered. "You fought Tom Riddle's control for a year and almost won, at eleven years old. I knew you wanted to tell me what was happening with him. And I know you used to think of my celebrity status," he continued, remembering back to a few years ago. "I was embarrassed to be around you because of that."

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Ginny, looking down to the ground.

"Ginny, look at me." Harry lifted her chin so he could stare into her intense brown eyes. "But you weren't stupid, you were only young. Those days are over now, though. I know you see me differently now that we've gotten to know each other better, and that means so much. Ginny, I ... when I'm with you, I forget all the bad stuff. You make me feel normal."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny put an arm around him, holding him close. Harry leaned into the embrace, soaking up her warmth and comfort. "I'm sorry you have to deal with so much. It isn't fair. You shouldn't only feel normal when you're with me."

Harry simply nodded against her, clutching her tight. "It's okay, Gin," he said softly. "Everything will be all right, in the end."

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked, stroking his messy hair. "Are you scared of facing Voldemort?"

"I'm more scared of failure than anything," Harry admitted quietly. "I don't want to let anyone down. And I don't want anyone else to get hurt in this fight."

"You won't let anyone down, Harry," said Ginny, smiling at him gently. "And I know you're worried about us getting hurt. But, if we do ..." She paused, emerald eyes locking with brown, "If we do, it won't be your fault. We are the ones who made the choice to be with you in your fight. This is as much our battle as yours."

"I know," Harry sighed, but his stomach still flip-flopped at the thought of Ginny going out there and fighting. He vowed to himself that he would do all in his power to protect her and everyone else he loved.

"And whatever you do, wherever you go," Ginny said, her red hair tickling Harry's face as he rested his cheek on it, "You will never be "the famous Harry Potter" to me again. You will always be "Just Harry." I know that's what you've always wanted."

A soft smile broke out on Harry's face as he burrowed even closer to her. "Thanks, Gin," he said tenderly. "Thank you so much." '

"Always, Harry," Ginny replied, the sun shining on the content couple. "Always." 


End file.
